


Riders of Rohan

by theshirelife



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle, Epic, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshirelife/pseuds/theshirelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rohirrim ride to battle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riders of Rohan

_The shadows fade  
horns sound in the distance  
through the shadows they come  
riders on majestic steeds  
armed with spears  
wielding their swords  
their golden helms and mail  
glinting in the light of the sun  
their standard of the white horse  
caught high in the morning breeze_

_Forth Eorlingas!  
Rohan is come!_


End file.
